Justice Lords
The Justice Lords were a trans-dimensional version of the Justice League. History In a universe parallel to that of the Justice League's, the election of Lex Luthor as President of the United States and subsequent public execution of the Flash caused the super-hero team of that universe to go rogue. Though also composed of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and J'onn J'onzz, this team stylized itself the Justice Lords and reogranized itself into a planet-wide ruling body, quickly beginning a program of protecting humanity from itself. Many of the rogues that the Lords had faced in the past were lobotomized by Superman to make them peaceful and harmless. The rogues were then placed in an updated and pleasant-looking Arkham Asylum run by the Joker, who was also lobotomized. Also during this period, the costumes of the Justice Lords underwent extensive changes. , "A Better World." Once Earth was peaceful, Batman developed an interdimensional transport device which allowed him to view universes parallel to his own. The first universe he found was that of the Justice League, where his and the Lords' counterparts continued to battle a criminal Lex Luthor, the Flash was still alive, and they had not instilled order via harsh rule. Deciding to force their brand of order on the League's universe, the Justice Lords tricked and captured the League, imprisoning them in the Lords' universe while the Lords took their place, with the exception of Lord Batman, who stayed behind to keep order. Soon after their capture, the Justice League escaped and, with the help of Lord Batman, who had been convinced of the wrongness of his and the Lords' actions by his League counterpart, returned to their own universe. After gaining the assistance of Lex Luthor in creating a power disruptor, the five Justice Lords were stripped of their abilities and returned to their own universe. Despite this victory, the actions of the Justice Lords continued to plague the Justice League in the years to come, serving as a constant reminder of what could happen if they went too far. According to Amanda Waller, the rampage of the Justice Lords precipitated the creation of Project Cadmus, though some of their projects had been in production even before the incident. , "The Doomsday Sanction." The League also took great pains to recruit the politically active Green Arrow when the Justice League expanded in the wake of the Thanagarian Invasion. , "Initiation." The League hoped he would serve as their political conscience, and appropriately, he was instrumental in preventing a dangerous overreaction by the League during the Cadmus affair. , "Flashpoint." In the final hours of the Cadmus Crisis, the combined Brainiac and Lex Luthor created artificial constructs of the Justice Lords to battle their League counterparts. Among these constructs was a Flash modeled after the other Justice Lords, since there had not been a Justice Lord Flash in the Lords' universe. The constructs were, however, destroyed in the ensuing battle. , "Divided We Fall." Members * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * J'onn J'onzz * Green Lantern * Hawkgirl Powers and Abilities The Justice Lords carried the same abilities as their Justice League counterparts, though they used them in a far more lethal manner. Appearances * "A Better World" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" (Recording) * "Divided We Fall" (Brainiac constructs) Footnotes Category: Alternate universe Category:Supervillain teams Category:Tyrants